The Good Child
by Orion101
Summary: An unusual twist of fate now has Angelica and Chuckie living under the same roof. Oh the insanity that will follow. Traditional CA
1. Chapter 1 Moving In

**The Good Child**

**Chapter 1: Moving In**

**By Orion101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rugrats or All Grown Up characters they are entirely the property of Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon. If I did own them the episode Ladies Man would not have made past the introduction board.**

**Author's note: This take's place during the current season of All Grown Up It will be a C/A fan fiction but it will be following the traditional style of their relationship. At this point I'm not sure if their will be any romance or not, maybe the reviews will give me a clue on what to do.**

**…………………………………………………………………..**

Things were going like a usual day for the group with the exception of the fact that four of them were packing their things into a huge van and waving goodbye to the others.

"I really hope you guys enjoy your trip", said Chuckie as he hugged his best friend.

"Yeah, three weeks of summer fun in that new resort sounds like it's going to be fun," replied Susie standing beside Kimi.

"It will be two bad you guys aren't going, it's too bad that contest Mom and Mrs. Deville won only let them bring their immediate families along," Tommy said with a sigh.

"Yeah I kind of got use to us all going on family trips together," Lil exclaimed with a slight frown on her face.

" Now that you bring it up does anybody but me find it strange that our families almost always go on trips all together even on times when the families have no business tagging along. I mean according to Mom and Dad us and the other parents came along on their honeymoon," Chuckie said getting a curious look on his face.

"You should be glad they do if it weren't for one of those "joint" family trips are parents would never have met," Kimi pointed out.

"I know but still," Chuckie continued before he was cut off by Dil

"Hey where's Angelica," Dil observed looking around.

"Oh you know how she is, probably working on getting her summer tan early," Susie replied with a chuckle.

"Alright pups it's time to get in the van and get going," called Betty from inside. The friends said their goodbyes and parted ways for what would be the next three weeks.

"So what are you guys going to do for the first three weeks of summer when the others aren't around my parents are taking me on this trip to an old friend of theirs, they say he has his own amphitheater it's going to rock," Susie said in an exited voice.

"Oh were just going to stay with our parents for the first month, Dad says the family quality time will be good for us right Kimi," Chuckie turned to his sister only to find her looking strange.

"Hey Kimi you feeling okay you don't look so hot," he said giving his sister a puzzled look.

"I'm fine Chuckie I just need to rest that's it," she said then continued walking. Her brother however was not so sure but he would let the matter rest for now.

…………………………………………

"Summer time fun is right around the corner the first thing I am going to do is hit the mall," Angelica said to no one in particular as she pranced around her room, this would be the first time she could enjoy a period of summer with out her little cousins and most of their annoying friends ruining it for her and she intended to enjoy it.

"I think I'll call up Savannah and see what she has planned," Angelica said as she began to pick up her cell phone only to see her mom in the doorway of her room giving her a suspicious look.

"Angelica were you over at Stu and Didi's to say goodbye to your cousin's? "Charlotte asked in an accusatory manner.

"Well with so many things to do I guess it must have slipped my mind you know how these things happen," Angelicas said as she looked nervous.

"How many times have I told you treat them better," her mother started getting into her scolding.

"Oh come on Mom so I didn't say goodbye, it's not like I'm never going to see them again," Angelica defended.

"That isn't the point young lady their still family and in a cutthroat world like this you have to always remember to stay in touch with those that are closest to and not let trivial things get in the way of," Charlotte was saying right before her own cell phone went off.

"Hold on let me get this," she said as she picked it up and walked out of her daughter's room to discuss business.

"That should take care of my problem for the rest of the day," Angelica said as she picked up her phone to call one of her friends.

………………………………………………

"I told you Dad I'm fine," said Kimi as her father checked her forehead for the eight time.

"I just need to make sure Kimi, after Chuckie told me how you weren't looking so well I had to check up on you," Chaz said as he looked on with worry.

"Thanks a lot Chuckie," Kimi said in a hostile tone as she looked at her brother with venom in her eyes. Chuckie meanwhile was looking away rather nervously.

"I would still feel better if we had Lucy come over and give her professional opinion, Chaz said as he went over to the phone and began dialing the Carmichaels' number. Kimi meanwhile was giving her brother a very cold stare while Chuckie was grinning nervously. In a half hour Doctor Carmichael was inside their house and proceeded to examine Kimi.

"Well it's nothing serious but it appears Kimi has the mumps," Lucy said to the assembled family. Both the parents were concerned and at the same time relieved it was nothing serious.

"Wait a minute when someone gets the mumps don't their faces usually swell up likes a balloon?" Kimi asked inquisitively.

"Oh it will Kimi believe me but now it's just an early stage," Lucy said as she packed up her materials.

"Is their anything we can do Doctor Carmichael," Chaz asked worried.

"Well first of all you need to isolate her, the mumps are very contagious unless of course you've already had them, then your fine, I'll be back later with further instructions," She said as she prepared to leave.

"You and I have already had the mumps sweetheart so that won't be a problem but what about Chuckie?" Kira asked.

"Huh what about me?" asked Chuckie becoming concerned.

"Oh that's right he's never had the mumps before, it's the only thing he hasn't had," Chaz stated as he looked at his son.

"I haven't I could have sworn I caught them when I was six," Chuckie argued.

"Nope that was just poison ivy," Chaz said simply.

"Well what do we do Chaz, he can't stay here and most of the other parents are either gone on a trip or leaving for one," Kira stated.

"Well I guess that means he'll have to stay with….," Chaz began.

"Oh no, oh sweet God no!" Chuckie shouted.

Two hours later…….

"Finster is staying where!" Angelica shouted with equal volume.

"He's staying here for the time being until Kimi gets over the mumps," Charlotte explained to her daughter with Drew by her side.

"Why is he staying here though can't they put him in the kennel or something?" Angelica said bitterly earning her a cold stare from her parents.

"You know Angelica awhile ago when Chuckie stayed over you really liked having him here," Drew informed her.

"When was this?" Angelica asked suspiciously.

"You're probably too young to remember but when you were three Chuckie spent the afternoon over here and when his father came to pick him up you didn't want him to leave." Charlotte said.

"You practically begged us to let him spend the night, it was so cute," Drew said remembering the scene.

"That doesn't sound like me," Angelica said as she tried to remember the event in question but came up empty.

"Well be that as it may Chuckie is going to be staying here and we expect you to be nice to him," Charlotte told her daughter. It was just then that Chuckie came in with a suitcase and looked at the assembled Pickles family.

"Hello," He stated smiling nicely. Angelica looked at him bitterly it was going to be a long two weeks.

**End of chapter 1**

**Next Chapter: As Chuckie settles in he and Angelica are at odds who will prevail.**


	2. Chapter 2 Entropy

**The Good Child**

**Chapter 2: Entropy**

**By Orion101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Grown Up Rugrats or any of the characters present within this fic, they are all the property of Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon.**

**A/N: I'm happy that you were all pleased with my second story; I can only hope I continue to live up to your expectations for the rest of its duration.**

**Chuckangie: Nice that you oticed the referance to cuffed and their will be semi friendship interaction aplenty between C/A in this fic don't worry.**

**alisha marie: Well I guess I could have them get along but what fum woold that be.**

**Digital Damita: Thanks for the kind comments glad you like the story.**

**acosta pérez josé ramiro: Thanks for the kind start, sorry but they won't be remembering what happened in rugrats they were to young to remember in my opinion. Also this is an alternate timeline for my first story so their is no connection sorry, I like to keep seperate stories self contained. I had already had the first four chapters planned before I posted my story so alot of it is already decided. But the two of them will be alone in the story and I had already planned on having Chuckie meet with Angie and her popular friends but it won't be like you imagined.**

For Angelica Pickles there were a select few things that really managed to get under her skin and as luck would have it one of those things just happened to be standing in front of her right now. His name happened to be Charles Crandall Finster the III or as she and everyone else had always known him as Chuckie. Do to his sister having the mumps for the next few weeks Chuckie would be staying here in her house fate had a way of being cruel sometimes. Chuckie sensing the tension in the air decided to break the ice by speaking first.

"Seeing as how you and I are going to be forced to be under the same roof for the time being, what do you say we make an effort to get along," he said making his best smile as he extended his hand to her. Angelica just looked at it in scrutiny as she watched him with his big smile plastered on his face. Who did he think he was anyway being so friendly, she didn't understand why but something about Chuckie's holier than though Boy Scout attitude really bugged her.

"Listen up Finster and listen good, I didn't have any control over you coming here but as long as you are here were going to have some ground rules. Number one you are not to speak to me at any time unless I have dictated it is appropriate. Second you are to be at my call any time I require you third…..," Angelica went on with her ramblings about the way thing went around this house. Chuckie could only roll his eyes as he tried to tune out most of what the drama queen was saying.

"Hey Finster are you paying attention to me," Angelica yelled as she noticed Chuckie rolling his eyes? If their was anything more irritating than Chuckie acting all sweet as sugar nice it was Chuckie ignoring her, that really made her mad.

"Yes Angelica I was paying attention to you," Chuckie said with some exasperation in his voice. Angelica only looked back at him with skepticism as she uttered the question no guy wants to hear from a girl.

"If you were paying attention to me then what did I just say," Angelica said in her most aggressive voice staring at Chuckie with eyes as cold as ice? Chuckie's eyes widened as he realized he was now in a worst situation than he had been in minutes before. He scrambled through the recesses of his mind trying in vain to think back to her rants, alas he came up empty. Things were about to turn ugly real fast but thankfully salvation came from an unexpected source.

"Chuckie could you come here for a minute I need to speak to you," Charlotte asked from another room? Chuckie at that moment had never been gladder to here another person's

voice in his entire life as he gleefully left the room to answer her call. Angelica annoyed but having nothing better to do followed him. The two of them followed the sound of Charlottes voice to the guest room across the hall though it hadn't seen any use in over two years.

"This is where you'll be staying Chuckie sorry if it's a little messy," she said. The two kids took a look inside the room, a little messy was an understatement the room was a disaster area. Their was debris and random objects piled up about everywhere, it seems that it's intended purpose as a room to house guests had been all but forgotten. It was only natural as before all of the people who had stayed over were Angelica's friends and they stayed in her room with her.

"It's okay Mrs. Pickles it's not so bad," Chuckie said. He was exaggerating to an enormous degree of course but he had been raised from birth to be gracious and polite so he didn't speak ill of the state the guest room was in.

"I guess but don't worry too much Angelica will be helping you fix it later so it's livable," she stated. Angelica upon hearing this instantly looked as if she had been drafted.

"You have got to be kidding me, you expect me to help Finster clean up that nuclear waste side called a room, it's not like I'm the one staying their after all," Angelica complained.

"You will be young lady if you don't do as I say," Charlotte stated letting her daughter know she wasn't kidding. Angelica just grumbled as she stormed off to listen to some music so as to get her mind of the trouble the "intruder" had brought her.

…………………………………………………..

Angelica was busy listening to her Emica CD as she had been doing for the last twenty minutes as a way to kill time. The nerve of that Chuckie first he was staying at her house, then he had the audacity not to pay her any attention and lastly he now had her cleaning his room for the time of his visit. She just new when she heard he would be staying with them there would be trouble; already he was making her life miserable.

"Might as well get started on the slave labor before Mom has a fit," Angelica said to no one in particular as she walked off to the guest room. As she got there she found that her Mom was already standing outside the door looking into the room looking surprised.

"Alright Mom I'm here to help Finster clean up the guest room," Angelica glumly stated as if she were being asked to plow thirty acres of field. Her mother though only continued looking into the room and smiled.

"No need honey Chuckie already took care of it," Charlotte explained as the confused Angelica took a look inside of the room and was shocked to find it spotless everything was carefully put away and tidy all of the trash was gone the floor was even vacuumed and the walls dusted. Chuckie was seen walking down the hallway holding a glass of water as he noticed the two women looking inside the room, Angelica turned to face him.

"How did you get all of this done in just twenty minutes," Angelica asked. Chuckie just looked at her and shrugged.

"It was driving me crazy having the room I was going to stay in be like that so I decided not wait for you and cleaned it up as fast as I could," Chuckie said simply. Charlotte smiled as she took another look inside the now clean room you couldn't even tell it was dirty a half hour ago.

"It certainly is nice to have something done when I say it for a change, when I tell Angelica to clean her room I usually have to tell her for weeks before she does anything. And I can't get over how spotless this room looks I can see you father's habit of neatness rubbed off on you," Charlotte stated. Chuckie just smiled as she was talking while Angelica seethed at seeing her mother praise Chuckie, the nerve of him making her look bad like that it made her so mad.

………………………………………………………………….

"Who does that Chuckie think he is anyway showing me up like that in front of my own Mom," Angelica ranted as she was changing her clothes.

"I can't get over how spotless this room looks," she said in an obvious imitation of her mother while she threw the shirt she was just wearing to the floor violently.

"She's so easy to impress praising Finster like that, humph if she wants everything so squeaky clean she should hire a butler," she continued as she removed her earrings and placed them in her dresser.

"I could be that neat too if I wanted to, but I'm too busy being popular and well myself, besides that freak is too neat in my opinion. I even hear that when he was a baby he would put his own blocks away and arrange them by size and shape, what normal infant does that kind of stuff," Angelica yelled as she pulled of her shoes and socks.

"He probably only did it to make me look bad anyway, wouldn't put it past him, everyone thinks Finster is so nice, but I bet he's just as sneaky as the rest of us. Probably laughing about it in the neat little room right now, thinks he's so perfect," she continued as she removed her pants and threw them in some random direction.

"Man what I wouldn't give to take him down a peg or two," she exclaimed as she removed her bra and three it on her bed than continued with her ranting. A knock on the door was soon heard.

"Angelica it's me Chuckie can I come in," Chuckie asked? Angelica who was so involved in her own personal rant she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"Yeah sure whatever just make it quick," she answered before she realized what had happened. The door opened and Chuckie stepped in and to his shock saw the blond bully in her lack of attire. Angelica to her credit just continued ranting for ten seconds until she realized Chuckie was in the room with her, she then turned and the two stared at each other speechless until the inevitable was heard.

"Get Out," she yelled so loud the heavens could her! Angelica continued to scream as Chuckie bolted out of the room and slammed the door behind him his face now redder than his hair as he wished now more than ever that he could be home.

**End of Chapter: 2**

**So what does everyone think of the second chapter was everyone in character, all opinions are welcomed in reviews. Oh and for those of you who tried reviewing before but were told you had to login I want to clarify that is no longer the case, I have changed my account so that all of my stories now take anonymous reviews so those who read my stories but don't have accounts et up in this site need not worry.**


	3. Conflicts

**The Good Child**

**Chapter 3 conflicts**

**By Orion101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters present in this story or any of the characters in All Grown Up or Rugrats. They are all the property of Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo.**

**A/N: It seems like everyone loved the last chapter to my story, well rest assured there will be plenty more laughs ahead in this very chapter. Also as a note to my inspiration for the title of this story, it mainly came from an episode of That 70's Show the title was The Good Son. Anyone who has seen the episode will get the reference.**

**acosta pérez josé ramiro: Thanks for the review and good analysis of the chapter.**

**chuckangie: Glad you enjoyed the chapter you can see how they react to the incident here.**

**Broken-SilverWings: Thanks for the comments as you can see I have updated now.**

"But Mom how can you not let me get back at him didn't you hear me tell you he saw me in…in…the buff," Angelica screamed! Her mother in the mean time was busy talking on her cell phone to one of her business associates.

"Yes I heard you the first time Angelica, I also heard you from outside the hallway when you told Chuckie he could come in," Charlotte reminded her daughter.

"I was ranting I wasn't paying attention," Angelica defended.

"Chuckie had no way of knowing that and you know it, besides it will teach to pay attention while you're doing something. Oh no I wasn't talking to you Jonathan I was talking to Angelica, what for oh she's just upset because one of her little friends saw her naked. Which one, Chuckie, yes I think so too," Charlotte continued talking on the phone, while her daughter was fuming at her actions.

"Mom don't tell him that," Angelica vented to her mother.

"For goodness sakes it's Jonathan who's he going to tell," Charlotte said as ended her phone conversation to hear her daughter better.

"I still say I should get back at him for it," Angelica whined.

"No you won't young lady you are not to do anything to him do you hear me," Charlotte said.

"Yes Mother," Angelica stated through gritted teeth as she stalked off to sulk about the injustice. As she was walking she happened by the very room that their little guest was occupying. Eying it for a few seconds the blond finally decided to attempt to open it finding it locked she then opted to knock on the door where she received a meek response from inside.

"Who is it," came the very scared voice of their guest.

"It's me Angelica open up," Angelica ordered. After fifteen seconds she heard no reply.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you my Mom said I wasn't to harm a hair on your pretty red head now open up," she stated once again. After ten more seconds the door knob slowly turned as the door opened. Angelica walked inside to see her friend standing nervously by the door trying to avoid eye contact with her, his face was red from obvious embarrassment.

"Finster will you stop staring at the wall and look at me," she practically ordered him. Chuckie of course was reluctant to comply with her request.

"I told you to look me in the face Finster," Angelica stated again her tone telling him she was serious. Slowly Chuckie turned his face to meet hers his bashfulness slowly fading a bit. He found greeting him her smiling face seeing this he flashed a smile himself. Only to have the scruff of his shirt grabbed as her hand shot out and held him then shoved him against the wall.

'Listen Finster and listen good don't think you got away with your little peep show, my mom may have told me not to hurt you but from now until the time you leave I am going to make your life a living nightmare you got that," Angelica threatened. As the boy nodded his head yes Angelica let go of his shirt.

"And one more thing if I even think that you've been fantasizing about what you saw today I am gonna personally make you pay regardless of what my mother says got it," Angelica told him.

"Yep, I got it," the red head stated. Seeming satisfied with the answer Angelica walked out of the room leaving Chuckie their. Once she was gone however he found the first thing that popped into his head was the image of Angelica in her room from before. He shook his head to remove it; sometimes he really hated those hormones of his. Why did life have to be so complicated he hadn't expected to see a naked girl for years if ever and certainly not that girl? He sighed as he decided that he was going to just rest for awhile.

**………………………………………………………………**

Later at dinner things were tense between a certain two people at the table, Charlotte and Drew were behaving normally but the two kids at the table were in their own battle of wills. Angelica was staring Chuckie down as if she expected to burn a hole in her head with heat vision of some kind. Chuckie was meanwhile trying his best to ignore the blond across from him.

"Chuckie could you pass the salt please," Charlotte asked.

"Yes Mrs. Pickles," Chuckie said smiling as he handed her the salt shaker. Angelica saw this and got her shot in.

"You might want to check if their more in the cabinet Chuckie you can go ahead and barge in I know your good at that," she said.

"Well maybe if the salt would bother to pay attention to what was going on I wouldn't barge in on it," Chuckie retorted. Drew found himself puzzled with what was going on in this room, he had been away when the incident happened and everyone present was too embarrassed to tell him of it. Charlotte though tried her best to diffuse the situation.

"Now kids I'm sure as long as the salt remembers to lock and Chuckie remembers to knock there won't be any problems," she said. The two children ceased their bickering and finished their meal. Once everyone was done Angelica got up to go and talk on the phone with her friends, Charlotte also started to get up but started picking up her plate.

"That's okay Mrs. Pickles I'll clear the table," Chucky offered as he picked up his and everyone else's plates and took them to the sink to be washed.

"Why thank you Chuckie, it's so nice to have someone thoughtful around," Charlotte said. Angelica grimaced as she watched this and started to become irritated all over again.

"Boy scout," she muttered under her breath. Her parents seem to hear something anyway and turned to face her.

"Did you say something sweetie," Charlotte asked her daughter. Angelica quickly shook her head no to cover herself.

"Oh well, isn't he just so well behaved you could learn a lot from him you know honey," Charlotte implied.

"Yeah like how to make all of the grown ups love you without even trying," Angelica thought to herself as she walked out of the kitchen.

**……………………………………………………**

Little one year old Angelica found herself in her stroller as her mother was pushing her in the middle of some big building with a bunch of men and woman in strange clothes were walking around. She wasn't sure what they were doing but they seemed to all be going somewhere, some of them were wearing all green with green clothes covering their faces while others were wearing white coats. There were also some woman wearing skirts and others wearing uniforms that had the stripes on them like candy canes. She hoped this meant that she would receive some candy but alas it seemed that there was none.

"What do you think it will be," her mother asked her father.

"Chaz said they didn't know but that it was do any minute now," her father said as he and her mother continued walking down the hall until they met three people one she recognized the others she didn't. The man with red hair was her Daddy's best friend she had seen him sometime the other two were a woman with brown hair next to a very skinny man.

"Thanks for coming Mr. Pickles," the red haired man said.

"Chaz we've been over this before we known each other since we were kids you can call me Drew," her daddy said.

"Sorry Mr.…. I mean Drew I'm just a little nervous, I mean Melinda's two weeks late and she hasn't been feeling well lately. I mean even before the pregnancy she was prone to getting sick and some of the doctor's are worried she may have health problems," The red haired man said.

"Oh don't worry Chazzy I'm sure everything will be fine so what are you naming the pup," The brown haired woman asked?

"Well I thought I would let Melinda pick the name," the man said. Suddenly there was a noise and the doors opened they all walked in and in bed was a red haired woman holding something in her arms.

"It's a boy," she said weakly as she coughed some.

"He's beautiful Melinda," the red haired man said.

"So what's his name," her Mommy asked the woman.

"Charles…..Charles Crandall Finster the III or Chuckie for short," she said with a smile. At this everyone gathered around the baby and started making a fuss over it.

"Oh isn't he just the most adorable thing you ever saw," her Mommy said. Angelica didn't like all the attention this baby was getting she was always the center of attention. She didn't like this Chuckie Finster not at all.

Suddenly her alarm clock went off and Angelica got up out of bed.

"That was some weird dream, seemed so real too," Angelica said to herself as she stretched. Deciding to put the dream out of her mind she then noticed a delicious smell coming from downstairs. She began walking down to the kitchen and noticed everyone eating bacon eggs waffles and something she thinks was called grits. Picking out a plate she grabbed some stuff and began eating it was delicious.

"You usually don't make this kind of stuff for breakfast Mom what's the occasion," Angelica asked as she chewed.

"I didn't make this Chuckie did," she stated simply. At that moment Angelica stopped eating and stared at carrot top seated across from her.

**……………………………………………………………………………………..**

It was later in the morning when Angelica came down fully dressed to go out when she saw her mother downstairs.

"Where you going sweetie," her mother asked her.

"I'm going to the mall to hang with my friends, I'll be back in a few," she said as she headed for the door.

"Okay well could you take Chuckie with," Charlotte said before she could get to the door knob.

"What why would I take Finster with me," Angelica asked?

"Because all of his other friends are gone so I would appreciate it if you were nice to him, and that wasn't a request," her mother stated. Angelica could only grit her teeth as she had to relent so she went upstairs to fetch Chuckie and the two headed to the mall.

"Alright listen Finster while we are with my friends you are not to talk or bring attention to yourself in any way shape or form got it," Angelica said. Chuckie nodded a yes and the two came upon the in crowd of school.

"Hello guys," Angelica said as she greeted them.

"Hey Angie how's it hangin," Sean said then he noticed who was behind her.

"Hey Finster haven't seen you in awhile, how you been" Sean asked?

"I've been doing great Sean thanks for asking," said Chuckie with a smile. Angelica just looked at hi like he grew a second head, she told him not to speak and there he was talking.

"Were gonna go over to the gaming place and play some laser tag wanna come," Sean asked.

"Sure that would great," Chuckie said as he followed Sean and the guys to the gaming area. Angelica just stood their stupefied; she couldn't believe that had just happened. She immediately turned to the girls of the in crowd to see if they had some opinion of this. To her surprise she found that none of them seemed to care about what had just transpired.

"Hello, did any of you notice what just happened here," Angelica asked.

"What," Savanna asked as they all looked at her.

"Sean and the other guys not only talked to but went off to hang with Finster," Angelica yelled at the top of her lungs!

"So," they all said in unison. Angelica couldn't believe what she was hearing had the world turned upside down.

"Um did I miss something Chuckie is a geek how can you all just stand their and not care that the cool guys are hanging out with him," Angelica said as if it were some crime.

"Hey as long as Sean and the other guys like him we really don't care," Savanna said.

"Besides he is gonna lookreally cute when those braces come off," Samantha said with a giggle from next to Savanna. Savanna and the other girls nodded in agreement at Samantha's statement while Angelica stood their her eyes beginning to twitch.

**End of Chapter: 3**

**Well this is the third chapter what did everyone think of the continuity references did you get them all. See you next time.**


End file.
